


what is this feeling?

by itsaduckblr



Series: SPACE AU SERIES [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not yet dating, Pining, Space AU, cole's the only one pining in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaduckblr/pseuds/itsaduckblr
Summary: Cole struggles to deal with his feelings for Jay.





	what is this feeling?

Cole couldn’t describe it.

 

Actually yes, yes he could.

 

It was like his body was on fire. It was like knots forming in his stomach everytime. It was like he had simply forgot how to breathe. It was like his heart had melted into a puddle, eyes softening everytime they fell upon the space pirate.

 

It was like-

 

Okay, maybe he couldn’t describe it as well as he  _ thought _ .

  
The feeling was purely indescribable.

 

One thing he knew for sure though, was that the pink in his cheeks just wouldn’t shake away.

 

Cole panicked. He was supposed to be strong. Yet he was crumbling at the feet of another.

 

He was supposed to be the one who people fell for.

 

He was  _ supposed _ to be Cole.

 

Flirtatious, charming, witty, Cole.

 

But why now was it the other way around?

 

That wasn’t to say Jay was equally as dashing as he, but for some reason, to Cole, he was. And now he was falling for him.

 

All it took was a smile. Just a single smile.  _ One  _ smile. It made his whole body lock up, afraid to move, the feeling he would miss something if he looked away, even for a millisecond.

 

It made his heart beat faster. It made his cheeks turn rosier.

 

Cole put his face in his hands, desperate to hide his face as his thoughts spiraled out of control about Jay.

 

A clinking sound caught his attention and he shifted his head, peering over his fingers to see a slim glass of some kind of drink sitting in front of him. His eyes wandered over to the space pirate who was excitedly pulling his own glass towards him.

 

“It’s just grape juice,” Jay whispered to Cole with a little snicker.

 

So, yes, the two of them were at a bar. The kind of bar where every wanted fugitive and criminal liked to hang around and get wasted. It was Jay’s idea, for starters. But not for the drinks, for the karaoke.

 

However, when they arrived, the stage had already been taken by two other young boys, headbanging to the wordless tune.

 

Jay had shuffled to the bar, plopping down on one of the stools, heart heavy when his hopes of getting to the karaoke mic first crumbled right before him.

 

And, Cole couldn’t describe it, but he dreaded seeing Jay feeling hopeless.

 

Even without his silly little crush, the half of their BF pin that Cole held onto entitled him with the duty of being  _ the _ one to cheer Jay up in times of need. Unfortunately, that time was now. And  _ now _ , there was a nagging little voice in his head that told him he’d only screw things up if he tried to help.

 

So, he didn't. He merely sat, and that's when the thoughts about Jay began to stir in his head.

 

“You ordered grape juice at a bar?” Cole wanted to laugh. He literally could  _ not  _ help it. What kind of person ordered a glass of  _ grape juice _ at a bar? Someone like Jay, that was who.

 

Sweet, innocent, kind.

 

And very, very, adorable.

 

“Well, yeah, I just figured… you know, I'm not the type to get wasted at a bar.” Jay hunched his shoulders, turning his head away so that Cole could only see his eyepatch.

 

Cole snagged a stir stick and stuck it in his grape juice, swirling it around. He'd never actually had grape juice before, let alone any kind of fruit juice. Unlike Jay, Cole  _ was _ the type of guy to go out to bars and get wasted.

 

Typically, the alcohol never affected him, the couple times it did, however, Cole wound up destroying the karaoke stage. He won the title as ‘Karaoke Drunk’ at the bar, something Jay knew all too well as he had seen the recorded video.

 

See, apparently someone actually had caught all of it on video and shared the whole thing with the bar, flat out embarrassing Cole in front of everyone. Funny enough, he had an original copy.

 

That day, Cole had snagged the mic from the person up on the stage and waved him off, kicking the stool down. He flipped through the song choices, face flushed. “Let’s see, what song’s this?”

 

“Okay! I’m gonna sing this song!” He slurred out of spite.

 

The music started to play and a familiar tune reached his ears. His tainted mind quickly registered the tune and he swiftly jumped into the music. It first started as a loud screaming, Cole clearly unaware of anything he was doing. But as soon as it hit the chorus, Cole’s voice started to pick up and he unravelled the most melodic tune.

 

_ Haven’t you noticed that I’m a star? _

 

He hopped off the stage, shimmying his way through the audience that began to collect.

 

_ I’m coming into view as the world is turning! _

 

All through the night Cole sung, doing things he probably would have never done if he were sober. Eventually, he passed out, asleep at the bar.

 

Cole stared at Jay as he continued to mindlessly stir the grape juice.

 

The space pirate was drinking from a straw, the biggest smile on his face. Cole forced himself to hold back from blushing, looking away whenever necessary.

 

Cole found it absolutely  _ ridiculous _ . He found  _ himself _ absolutely ridiculous.

 

He wasn’t in love. He  _ couldn’t _ be in love. Not him. Not with Jay. No  _ way _ .

 

Jay looked his way and opened his mouth. Cole tried not to let himself get distracted.

 

“You’ve been stirring the grape juice for two minutes straight. I want to know how you like it. Do you want it? Or… or should I just order you something else?”

 

Cole couldn’t help but notice how his eye crinkled with every word.

 

“Oh! Cole, the stage is open!” In an instant, Jay zipped past him and onto the stage, grabbing a hold of the mic and flipping through the song choices. He looked up hesitantly, “Cole! Come on! Let’s sing together!”

 

The fugitive spun around in his seat, leaning back against the bar. “No. No, I’m good down here.” Cole slammed his mouth shut when he caught himself stuttering.

 

A frown fell on Jay’s face but it was immediately replaced by a smile as he started the music.

 

Cole watched in awe, not even realizing that he was staring hopelessly at the pirate.

 

The space pirate had chosen ‘Accidentally In Love’, which gave Cole a good laugh as it seemed to match his exact thoughts at the moment.

 

And, though Jay’s singing voice wasn’t exactly perfect, Cole had to admit it was cute to see him try.

 

In the midst of all his singing, Cole opted to give the grape juice a try.

 

Surprisingly it wasn’t as bad as he thought. On the other hand, Jay had noticed and he silently cheered into the microphone, biting his bottom lip as he tried to hold back a giggle.

 

Cole’s cheeks grew immensely warm.

 

He quickly spun back around to keep Jay from noticing, staring down at the table.

 

Minutes passed and Jay had surprised Cole from behind, poking him on the shoulder with a soft ‘Boo!’ once he was done.

 

Though a part of him wished he got the chance to stand up there and karaoke the night away with Jay, he knew another part of him had forced him to stay behind for obvious reasons. Maybe some other time.

 

Meanwhile, Jay was seated beside Cole, nudging him ever so slightly as he laughed.

 

“You should have came up, dummy! It wasn’t that fun without you, y’know?” He said, softly adding the last part.

 

Cole only nodded.

 

As the space pirate laughed some more, Cole felt his heart beat faster. His brown locks bounced on his head as the boy threw his head back, falling forward and using an arm to hold him up before his body could collide with Cole’s. His smile was bright. A light pink color dusted Jay’s cheeks, hiding his freckles.

 

Cole bit the inside of his cheek.

 

He wondered:

 

_ What would it be like to kiss Jay? _

 

Cole couldn’t believe he had just thought that.

 

Cole couldn’t believe it at all.

  
  



End file.
